


A Crush or...

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader has a crush, Sam is a Sweetheart, Secret Crush, Sexuality Crisis, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You’ve always been 100% sure you were interested in men. Then you met Charlie.





	A Crush or...

You ran your hand through your hair, a million thoughts in your head. You were confused, to say the least. You’ve met Charlie through Sam and Dean and she was the only thing you could think ever since. She was gorgeous and had the most amazing personality, catchy and adorable. The problem? Until the day before you’ve met her, you were sure you were 100% into men.

“What’s up?” Sam questioned.

“Nothing.” You lied.

Your friend turned to you and gave you a very sarcastic look.

“Fine.” You sighed. “I think I have a crush.”

This time, he was surprised.

“Really? On who?”

You felt your cheeks reddening and looked away.

“It’s complicated.”

He gave you a long look and moved his body completely to you.

“Is it me?”

“What?” You looked back at him in surprise. “No!”

He nodded, apparently more relaxed.

“Well, why is it complicated?”

You shifted on your seat.

“It’s…  Well… It’s hard to explain. I never thought I would like someone like… You know…” You tripped over your words. “I’m a bit confused.”

“So he is not your usual type?” He questioned.

_Well… She, in this case._

“Yes.” You decided to agree. “Way out of what I usually like.”

Sam nodded slowly, crossing his arms and leaning on his chair.

“Ask him out.” He suggested.

Your eyes widened.

“What? I can’t…”

“Yes, you do.”He interrupted you. “Really, just ask him out.”

“I don’t know if he likes women.” You muttered.

Sam looked at you like you were crazy and then laughed to himself.

“Yeah, that’s definitely not Dean.” He decided.

It was your time to stare at him like  _he_ was crazy.

“It’s not a Winchester! And it’s not Castiel too!” You exclaimed, sounding almost upset. “You know what, let it go.”

You stood up with an angry motion and he held your wrist.

“Okay, okay.” He lifted his free hand, exposing his palm. “I’ll stop trying to find out who is it. But you  _really_ should talk to him. You already have a  _no_ , go after that  _yes_.”

You sighed. He was right. You would never know if Charlie was really into you if you talked to her but that wasn’t the point.

“The thing is… It’s not a guy.” You whispered.

Sam looked at you with a surprised look that turned into something more empathic.

“I’ve never fallen for a girl before.” You muttered. “I don’t know if this is a crush or just…”

“How do you feel about  _them_? And think of her as a person without any gender.”

You took a breath.

“They are adorable.” You smiled without noticing. “Just a single smile from them and my legs are shaking like they are made of jelly, my heart races and… Honestly, I really really want to be with them all the time.”

Sam smiled openly.

“You have your answer.” He released your wrist from his grip. “Go talk to her. What’s the worst thing that can happen?”

You took a breath.

“Yeah…” You closed your eyes. “What’s the worst thing that can happen?”


End file.
